The generation of heat from components on a printed circuit board assembly can adversely impact the operation of components on the printed circuit board assembly. When a printed circuit board assembly carrying a high-heat generating component is housed in a chassis, excessive heat can build up in the chassis to the detriment of the components in the chassis. Thus, it is important to remove the excessive heat from regions of the printed circuit board assembly on which the high-heat generating components are positioned. For example, the components may malfunction when exposed to excessive heat. In some applications, the problem becomes severe when components generate power at more than 0.5 Watts per square inch of surface area.